Rogue Princess
by Panda No Ashi
Summary: Naruko is living her dream, entered into the Ninja school she is going to become a famous ANBU. But before she could her life was dragged down into a life of secrets, jutsus, hidden love and friendship. Now battling with teenage dreams will she still be able to become what she always wanted to? Female Naruto X Male Hinata. Also bits of Naruko x Sasuke.
1. Missing cat

**MALE HINATA IS KNOWN AS HIN AND ITS FEMALE NARUTO WHICH IS NARUKO. Just a little foot note.  
I dont known the characters. I just own the storyline.**

* * *

Naruko was standing on the Hokage monument looking over the village, she was wearing her blonde, light hair up in pig-tails; she wore a vest top with netted sleeves but the netting ran down the sides of the top. She blinked her blue eyes and smiled softly. "I've finally done it. I finally passed the entrance exams. I finally get into Konoha's school for the elite ninjas" She smiled to herself and sat down watching the sunset beaming almost as bright. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and giggled slightly. "I finally get to train with some of the strongest" She said out loud. Someone landed behind her and walked over sitting by her side. It was her close friend Neji. He had been studying there for only a year but he stayed close to Naruko. He had long brown hair and light pupil-less eyes; wearing the headband around his forehead, he rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled watching the sunset.

"I'm glad you finally joined me in the school. Do you know who's class you'll be in yet?"

"Yeh, they said since I only just passed I'm getting one of the strict teachers called Kakashi?"

"Ah yeh. You are gonna have a fun time" Neji chuckled, he only acted like this when he wasn't around everyone and just her. He smiled softly and looked at her warmly. "But I will be there for you if you ever need to talk my dear" He spoke before standing up. "I best be going. Uncle gets annoyed if you aren't home on time" He spoke and jumped off the face. Naruko watched as his clothes ripped as he jumped and quickly ran. Naruko hugged her knees and smiled softly.

"Thanks Neji" She muttered and looked at her left wrist at the watch. She smiled and jumped now as well, a concentrated look upon her face. With only a light thump and in a crouched position coughing as the dust cloud blew up into her nose and mouth. She stood straight and wiped her face on the back of her hand and began to run giggling. "I hope Iruka-san made ramen for dinner" She smiled and sprinted off across the roofs of the building.

* * *

Neji was in the family house and sighed softly looking around. He removed his sandals and placed them on the mat facing the door. He walked further into the house and looked into the left room which nobody was in and then the right room. Seeing his younger cousin but also the next clan head he smiled slightly. "Hin. Good day. Did you have a good day at school?"

Hin was on the floor reading a book, he stood up straight, slightly smaller than Neji but walked over anyway and glanced up in thought. He had short blue hair with two long strands on each side of his face and the rest of his hair was slightly spiked. He blinked bored looking eyes and shrugged. "It was ok I guess. It's just boring at the minute. I want a bit of fun these days"

Neji nodded. "I see... well I don't know what to suggest."

He groaned and turned on heel back into the room. "Fine, oh if you see the annoying little sister tell her to put the cat back"

"What?" Neji coughed stepping back slightly,

"She stole a cat from those Uchihas... so if it isn't back tonight they are going to rip the village apart" Hin sighed and sat back on the floor and carried on reading. Neji nodded and turned leaving to find the younger sister of which Hin spoke off.

Hin sighed, he hated this life, it bored him to the end of the earth, his Dad wanted to put him under the clans intense training but he was too laid back and it bugged him a lot. His Dad was showing interest in his younger sister and the last thing he wanted was her to take his title. He blinked and sighed softly standing up and walked out into the training hollow.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi. The two Uchiha brothers and the keepers of the cat temple which their family owned were running around calling out. They had over 50 cats and these boys knew them all by name and even scent. Sasuke the younger one was running like a cat, he wore a blue shirt with tanned pants meowing. "Kina. Kinnna... " He called and stood up sniffing the air. And looked at his brother shaking his head. "Itachi-brother. I can't smell him anywhere...Papa isn't going to be pleased"

"We are not going home until we found him" Itachi spoke, the boys both had fine cat like canines and extremely fast reflexes. Both also attended the elite school Itachi blinked his dimly coloured eyes and blinked in thought. "Ok Sasuke, you look through the time and I will go back to the temple to make sure that Kina hasn't returned" He said. Sasuke nodded his head and darted off, hoping to find the cat before his Dad found out. Itachi smiled and sniffed the air shaking his head and walked back to the family's temple. As he walked up the stairs which was perched on the hill. A black and white cat called Patch looked up and purred running over and climbed up and onto his shoulder. The Uchiha's gave their lives to the cats and were peaceful loving their animals and family. Itachi and his brother were the only ones ever to attend the school. He sat on the floor and pulled a flute out, the group of multi coloured cats padded around him rubbing up against him while he played a soft tune which caused the cats to calm.

* * *

Kiba and his pet door Akamaru were walking out of their house smiling, glad school was over for the day and they could go play. His white dog with brown patches paused and sniffed before growling turning his head to the left. A young girl was walking holding a brown tabby in her arms. It was easy to see the cat was distressed and trying to get away from this child. Kiba blinked his dark eyes and wiped his cheek with his hand and smirked. "Shit that's one of the Uchiha's temple cats." He grinned evilly. "Akamaru...wanna play a game of catch the cat?" He asked. His dog looked at him and barked, so climbing onto his companion the dog began to run barking. The girl turned and screamed. The cat hissed and jumped from her arms and ran up and over a wall, but that didn't stop the dog who ran through the fence after the tabby. Neji landed next to the 7 year old who glared up.

"Hey Neji. Go fetch the cat back"

"No, I can't. I am really sorry but I need to return it to the Uchihas. They aren't to be messed with when their cats are involved"

She glared and sighed huffily "Fine."

"Sorry Hanabi" He said before running after the dog and classmate leaving her without anyone. She growled and clenched her fists before running back home.

* * *

Naruko was leaning on the railings outside her flat she shared with Iruka, he was a teacher at the school and had raised her for a while she grew into a young woman. She had changed into black shorts with bandages around her leg and a black vest top, red sash around her waist, showing her true curves off. She stood licking an ice cream and paused in thought as Sasuke landed, hands and feet on the railing. He had dropped from the sky and looked at her, he blinked and sniffed. "Not seen a brown tabby have you?"

"No. Want me to help Uchiha?"

"Please, the family cats need to be at the temple. My Dad can't find out" He spoke, with passion. It was something the Uchihas cared about and other than themselves and the clan that was it. Naruko nodded and jumped down landing on the floor

"I will head towards the Hokage's place, so you go the opposite way" She shouted and began to run, her long blonde hair bounced as it had just been washed and dried, so it was even more bouncy than normal. She looked down the streets and side allies chewing her nail slightly and sighed shaking her head. She looked up, "Huh..is...that...Kiba?" She spoke to herself and watched as a white dog chased the brown blob she declared as a cat and gasped as the tabby climbed under the vest top and purred poking its head out of the top purring. Akamaru naturally stopped causing Kiba to head-butt his dog in the back of the head.

"Oww"

Naruko hugged the cat under her top who was purring loudly, almost smirking at the dog and rubbed its head against her chin while she just glared. "How dare you chase a temple cat of the Uchihas!"

"What! We didn't know we swear!" Kiba gasped and went white as Sasuke landed on all floors on the floor and stood up pulling the cat from her top, and the blonde crossed her arms.

"I will deal with you tomorrow" He growled at the dog owner and smiled slightly at Naruko. "Thankyou for your help" He beamed and ran off, cat in his arms. Naruko grinned and turned on heel, hair whipping around before she ran off home back to Iruka who was most likely having a fit on her running away.

* * *

Sasuke walked up the temple stairs; Kina was sleeping on his right shoulder purring from the adventurous day. He smiled and saw his brother who had just finished feeding them, Itachi blinked and smiled warmly. "Naruko saved him for that bastard's dog. Akamaru"

He nodded, "At least he is save" He mumbled plucking the cat who woke up startled but jumped down from the elder brother's hands and onto the floor to eat. "After all if Dad found out that one temple cat had gone missing he would have our heads. The clan says that the youngest generation are the guards of the temple. We live here in peace until the day we have children. Then it will be them to live here" Itachi smiled standing on the step watching as the sun finally disappeared behind the forest covered hills to the west. Sasuke smiled walking to his bed which was on the floor in the furthest corner, cat gathered around him and purred. Itachi blinked and smiled softly, he shut the door and looked around, the temple was large with a walkway and at the bottom of the temple they was a large cat like sculpture and then two church like windows except they didn't have glass and it was just barred so they was always fresh air coming in.

* * *

Naruko was looking out of her window at the cat temple and sighed warmly, they were nice boys and she hoped to be able to get closer to them at school. She wanted more friends and they seemed like nice ones to be with. She smiled and tied her hair into pigtails so that in the morning it would be wavy and make her look even cuter. She leant on the windowsill and grinned to herself. "Don't worry Dad. I will make you proud from here on out" She spoke looking towards the monument which looked over the village. She turned and looked around her room. Her single bed was under the window, mirror and drawers opposite with wardrobe full to the brim with clothes. But other than that, that was everything within her room; she liked to keep it basic. Slipping under her quilt she soon fell asleep with a warm and happy smile painted on. Naruko Uzumaki was now attending the elite Ninja school.

* * *

**Sorry there is so many lines spilting what is happening up. I just wanted to give you an idea on the character lives in this story. The Uchiha clan is strong and peaceful living and slaving kinda after cats. **

**Also if you didnt guess. It is a male Hinata story. So she will be a he called Hin. And also its a female Naruto. LOL**

**Be please when you review please. Thanks.**


	2. First true meeting

**MALE HINATA IS KNOWN AS HIN AND ITS FEMALE NARUTO WHICH IS NARUKO. Just a little foot note.  
I dont known the characters. I just own the storyline.**

* * *

Hin was on the doorstep already changed for school his protector was kept around his neck, the colour determines which year they are in. The midnight blue colour was for the first years in the school. He blinked and looked to his side where his brown haired cousin was standing. Neji looked at him and bowed his head, flicks of hair fell over his face; "Good morning Hin-san"

Hin nodded his head and looked up to the sky, "I am meeting a new team mate today" He spoke and turned his lavender head to face his cousin and servant. "Do you think she will be nice?"

"You know it's a girl?" Neji said and smiled suppressing a laugh, "I think I know your new companion. Naruko. She is a blonde and loves to play around" Neji spoke and shook his head and folded his coffee coloured hair over his brown head protector in thought. "She is a lovely girl though and I am sure she will balance out your group very well. I mean it was just you and Sasuke wasn't it?" He asked. Hin just nodded his head before stepping off the step and began to walk with his cousin in tow. Neji watched the younger family member.

"Well she will have to get used to Sasuke and that blooming cat of his." Hin muttered, anger almost in his voice but he never seemed to get angry. Neji nodded.

"But he is a skilled fighter as is his brother. Itachi."

"Yes, I know that he wants to be just as good as him. While I am dying to prove to my father I am the right choice for the heir to the family. I will die before he takes the title from me" He spoke and with his right hand he hit his left palm.

"Well I know you can do it Hin" He smiled, while Hin nodded his head.

"Thankyou for believing in me Neji"

* * *

Naruko coughed and woke up pushing the covers off her body finding that whatever she had been dreaming about it had caused her to wake up covered in sweat. She sighed and climbing out of bed she pulled her top off and un clipped her bra letting it fall to the floor; unbeknown to Naruko her window was open and the curtains drawn. A neighbour from across the way watched as she fully stripped and walked into her bathroom to shower. The guy was laid on his bedroom floor KOed about what he had just seen, but as his wife came up and looked out of the window she knew instantly what he saw and began to assault him screaming bloody murder. After half an hour Naruko walked out wearing a black shirt, it was turtle necked, with arms holes and no back to it. The only thing on her back was her bra strap but she wore one which fastened at the front so no one could open it for a laugh, plus she wore black shorts with bandages wrapped down to her knees. She giggled and walked out and hugged Iruka as he cooked her breakfast. He sighed and smiled grinning.

"You ok Naruko?"

"I'm brilliant" She laughed, "I mean come on I get to attend the school" She laughed hugging him tighter and Iruka couldn't help but feel her boobs being pressed up against him but as her guardian he had to try and control his eyes. Naruko pulled away and beamed running to the door and pulled her boots up, they were netted half way at the ankles. She smiled and walked out of the door but Iruka quickly chased after her to give her the forehead protector she had forgotten. She laughed, "Thanks, I wanna get there early and beat my new team and Sensei" She giggled

"Stay outta trouble, you know your father wouldn't be pleased"

"I know" She winked and ran off down the platform and stairs towards the building.

"Ok today is the day" Sasuke muttered tying his band around his forehead and flicked his ebony hair at the back so that it spiked and he pulled his bands forward and beamed in the mirror which hung on the wall. He had a tall collared black shirt on with his clan's mark on the back. He also wore cream coloured 3/4 shorts and adjusted a pair of cat ears on the top of his head. Itachi walked on other with a paint brush and paint, smiling he put a dot on the tip of his brother's nose and drew whiskers on each cheek. While Sasuke did the exact same to Itachi.

"So what is today then?" Itachi asked putting the paint and brush into a box and locked it. A white fluffy cat pounced onto Itachi's back and climbed onto his shoulder purring; both the boys had a cat which travelled with them. Like the Inuzuka Clan and that at a young age they are given a dog. Well here the cat chooses the person and then if more than one cat feels like it wants that person they will fight, even to the death. Thus a bond is created at a young age. And these temple cats live until they owners die, far outliving all other cats who die at 15 years of age. Itachi smiled warmly and with his right index finger he scratched the top of his cat's head.

"Meeting the new team mate but I think I already know who she is?"

"Ohh tell me and Hakujin" He said with a big smile painted on his face. The white cat with a blue bandana and grey cats wagged his tail slowly over Itachi's back looking at the other Uchiha waiting.

"Ok. Naruko Uzumaki"

"Ohh..." The eldest laughed, and began to walk out; they didn't wear shoes finding it that they could move with more ease without their toes being confined. Sasuke smiled slightly and looked on the temple floor at the eyes and groaned.

"Come on fluff bag we gotta get going" He spoke loudly. A cat with a pink scar running down its right cheek looked up and yawned. He had brown fur with black tiger like stripes. He yawned and padded over, his green eyes full of sleep. Sasuke smiled and bent down picking him up and sat him on his shoulder where he quickly fell back asleep. "Oh Shima you amaze me at times" He laughed and followed his brother down the stairs. Hakujin was perched proudly and purred as the wind blew against his silky fur while Sasuke's cat just slept. Itachi smiled and led the way to the school He was always there early, him and his cat.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the floor in front of the school looking extremely bored. Shima sat now fully awake and perched on his lap watching all the other students, with their different coloured bands, walk in laughing and smiling with their team. A blond female with a blue coloured protector tied around her waist. She paused and walked over flicking her fringe and winked at Sasuke who just looked up. Solid unreadable eyes. "Hia Sasuke. You heading to lesson/"

"No. I'm meeting my team"

"Buts it's just Hin and even then you too not get on that well right?"

"We are on good terms. And Naruko finally passed and the Hokage put her on our team; so Sensei is taking us out. Meaning your second lesson will be covered" He spoke standing up, holding Shima under his front legs. Ino nodded and went to stroke the temple cat, but he decided he didn't like her and clawed down her hand. Sasuke was laughing in his head but not a muscle twitched in his face. She grabbed her right hand in her left and smiled softly.

"Well I best be going. See you later" She giggled and winked running in. As she walked she cursed in anger. "That blasted cat. If I can get him away maybe I could swap places with her. Then Sasuke would pay me all that attention." She plotted and carried on walking as the blood slowly dripped.

Sasuke smiled and stood up hugging the fair haired female, Shima purred and jumped onto her shoulder and licked her ear. She laughed and petted the feline. "Hia Shima." She smiled happily.

"Hia Naruko" Sasuke said with a grin, the at ears which were perched on his ear had been knocked off centre. She smiled and reached her hand out and straightened them warmly and soundlessly.

"Oh hello" Was a cold voice from behind the two, as both turned they glanced at one another to see Hin standing arms crossed glaring. "You shouldn't be flirting with teammates. We are here to learn and to pass. Nothing more or less. Also just because you are a close friend to Neji it doesn't mean I have to like you or anything of the sort." He said. Naruko blinked and rolled her eyes flicking her hand up.

"I don't really care dude. I am going to do what I feel is right and I don't care if you feel like I shouldn't be. I don't need your friendship. And any guy like you I tend to annoy." She spoke with a defiant smirk. Sasuke sighed and grabbed Shima feeling the electric in the air. Hin opened his eyes widely.

"This will be interesting to see what will happen" He spoke and lent on the wall looking away like she didn't even deserve his glance.

* * *

"So he's the clan heir?" Naruko asked Sasuke as they ran through the forest, it was covered in shadows and only a few straggles of sun light leaking through the leaves. Hin was next to their white haired Sensei, he kept his face covered in a mask and only his grey right eye showed.

Sasuke nodded and smiled seeing Shima running to his right. "Yeh, just like how my brother will one day take my father's place. I know that you don't have a family but a clan can be a complicated thing to understand"

Naruko nodded and moved her fringe from her face, "Ok. Well thankyou Sasuke but why does he act that way with me?"

"He hates me more than you. He just hides that fact" He spoke and slowed down before they came into the training area. Hin was already stood waiting.

"Typical. A woman making a guy wait"

"Hey!" Naruko snarled and stepped forward but the cat boy pulled her back. She looked at him and just glared clenching her teeth.

"Just ignore what he said, it's the best way to be" Sasuke whispered. Shima climbed onto Naruko's shoulder and shot a death stare at Hin who just scoffed. The Sensei smiled. He didn't wear a headband like the students, instead he had a black sweatband with white squares. He looked at his team and smirked arm crossed.

"Ok my little group" He smiled "I wanna play a game of tag." He said and pulled out a slip of paper and passed one to each of them. "These are exploding tags. Now it works easy enough. Hin will be on first and will chase after one of you two. When he puts the tag on you it will explode and then you will be it. Ok?"

"Erm...Sure?" Sasuke and Naruko mumbled.

"You can fight back though and since you all only have one tag it shouldn't go on for that long" He added on the end with a smile. "Hin. Go"

The successor nodded once and quickly ran forward. Naruko dodged and pulled out a weapon, Hin decided to go for Naruko and kept trying to place the tag upon her; Naruko easily moved out of the way. She grabbed his hand as he leapt forward. She smirked while Hin just glared at her, she smirked and punched him in the face before running off into the forest.

"I will get you. You Uzumaki bitch" He said lowly and chased after the 16 year old.

* * *

**Sorry there is so many lines spilting what is happening up. I just wanted to give you an idea on the character lives in this story. The Uchiha clan is strong and peaceful living and slaving kinda after cats. **

**Also if you didnt guess. It is a male Hinata story. So she will be a he called Hin. And also its a female Naruto. LOL**

**Be please when you review please. Thanks.**


	3. Skilful dodge

**MALE HINATA IS KNOWN AS HIN AND ITS FEMALE NARUTO WHICH IS NARUKO. Just a little foot note.  
I dont known the characters. I just own the storyline.**

* * *

Naruko giggled as Hin flew high into the air from the explosion; his tag which he had been holding fluttered down in the air. She giggled and grabbed it in her right hand and smiled. Sasuke landed by her side he had lost his tag to Kakashi who stole it from him and used it on him as well. Sasuke blinked and watched an almost limp body crash into the foliage. Both blinked and nodded running towards where Hin had fallen. Kakashi stood watching on a rock, hand on his chin smirking. "Well it seems they will do the job" He spoke to himself.

Sasuke grabbed Hin's hand and pulled him up. He glared at Naruko and sighed.

"Good play Uzumaki Bitch" He said dusting himself down, he had a few cuts from the branches but he grinned. Sasuke blinked and raised his eyebrow. Shima was licking his paw and purred rubbing his head on Sasuke's right ear.

Naruko blinked and glared but only slightly, "I'm not a bitch" She muttered.

Hin nodded. "I know, but it will take you a lot of proving yourself that you deserve to be on this team. I am the leader of us three and then Sensei who over rules me. From now on I will recognise you as a member" He spoke watching her. "I never wanted a girl on the team as it will make us look weak. But to say on your first day you were able to pin the tag on me. I have seen you will be stronger. It took Sasuke two weeks before he finally got me"

Naruko nodded and smiled, moving her blonde straggles of hair from her face. "Thankyou Hin. I will take that all as a compliment" She mumbled. "I best be going then. I will see you two later" She beamed and ran back towards the village.

Sasuke blinked and looked around his cat was missing. "Shima?" He said and looked both ways. "SHIMA!"

The lavender male looked as well "Hey. I can't see him anywhere" He spoke and made his way to the bushes and raked through them finding nothing. "I'm going to walk home, I will keep my eyes out for him ok?"

"Sure thanks Hin" The cat boy spoke and meowed calling for his cat. Hin shook his head and walked off muttering why people shouldn't have animals while training.

* * *

Sasuke ran around the forest shouting for Shima. Itachi was with his team and Sensei, his cat was sitting on his shoulder with his tail around his neck like a scarf, cat ears perched on his head. He could hear his brother shouting.

"Hey Itachi. Isn't that your brother?" His team mate spoke. She was older than him by only three days, green eyes and short brown hair she was just an average girl. At average standards.

"Millie, you and Sensei carry on I will be back in a second. Sounds like Shima has gone missing...again" He said and darted into the forest line. Millie looked up at her leader and sighed before they carried on walking. Itachi's Sensei was one of the ANBUs told to look after an older group. So he wore an animal mask and black uniform. Millie was scared of this man anyway so did as she was told.

Itachi burst through the bushes and fell over the brown tabby who hissed. Hakujin arched his back and dived off his owner's back and tackled Shima before both began to fight. Hakujin didn't take kindly to any cat who dared hiss at his owner. He smiled and broke them up, picking his ball of fur up by the bandana and then the other just under his arm he followed the voice he knew very well.

"I found him little brother" Itachi sighed and threw the cat over to which Sasuke caught and hugged. Oddly Shima purred and nuzzled into his chest. "I'm going. I have an important mission to do" His older brother called over and waved before disappearing. Sasuke smiled and put Shima on the floor and placed his hands in his pocket. Shima blinked a few times and walked in between his legs.

"Shima what the hell!"

* * *

Hin had his head down listening to the sounds of the forest he sighed. _I don't believe that girl. She is amazingly good. I never thought I could or would think of a girl in my league. _He thought and paused hearing some type of scratching and meowing. He looked around. "Shima?"

_Rmewoew!_ Was the answer. He listened and followed the distressing sound and poked his head into a hole of an old oak tree. At the bottom was the brown cat with black stripes and facial scar. He looked up and mewled unable to climb out. Hin stepped back and sighed placing his hands together before palm striking lower down in the tree trunk causing a large hole to be blown into it. Shima was laid at the bottom covering his face with his tail and paws. He looked up and jumped out looking at Hin before grabbing his pants and pulled. Wanting him to follow.

"Fine. Let's get going" He said and began to run with the cat close to his heels.

Sasuke stood staring at the blonde girl Ino. He didn't look too pleased neither. "Where the hell is my cat!" He shouted

"Ah, Ah, Ahh. I am not going to tell you, he is in a safe place. Well I lie I will tell you where he is. If" She spoke rocking on her heels and looked away. "You have to kiss me first. Then I will" She mumbled. Sasuke blinked and grabbed her by the collar and threw her into the tree.

"SHIMA"

"You won't find him. I hid him far away from here. You are a terrible owner though not noticing your cat went missing" She laughed rubbing her neck and stood up. "It's only a peck on the lips" She said leaning close. He sighed.

"If I do it. I get Shima"

"Sure" She smiled. He stepped forward and lent closer, they were inches away when Hin walked other and punched Ino in the gut causing her to stumble back.

"Don't ever cat-nap Shima or any of the temple cats. If I found out you have just for a cheap kiss which means fuck all. I will kill you. And I can get away with it" He snarled, his dark purple/blue hair waved in the breeze and eyes narrowed. Sasuke was hugging his cat as a baby watching. Hin rarely stood up for him so it was rare to see. But he couldn't help but smile to see his friend and teammate being there for him.

* * *

Naruko was sitting on top of the 4th Hokage's stone head looking over the leaf village in thought hugging her knees. She blinked her sky blue eyes and giggled to herself. "I finally have started my way. I will follow in your footsteps Father" She spoke. She heard a giggle of a man behind her and she turned to see Kakashi standing without his mask and his eye still covered. "Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Naruko Uzumaki. Your Father would be proud of you and I know that. He was my Sensei before, sadly I am the only one left." He sighed slightly and smiled, "But you will see your father soon enough"

"What do you mean? I am **NOT** planning to die so soon!"

"If you want to learn more of what I mean. Ask the Hokage" He smirked and was gone in a flash. She thought and stood up.

"I will then"

* * *

The old liver spotted man was sitting in the bath with bubbles piled high and he sat playing with them slightly bored but find the water warmer than the temperature in the air around him. An ANBU was sitting on the toilet seat reading the newspaper on the surrounding villages, but he didn't speak one bit. He was just there to make sure the Hokage would be safe. Sarutobi looked out of the window and squinted his eyes and blinked widely. The blonde swung in and landed in the bath facing the Kage. She beamed while the ANBU member gasped and pulled her from the water while he climbed out and grabbed the towel. She blinked, "You wear underwear in the bath?"

"Yeh" He said simply

"Why?" She questioned

"Because of people like you coming in through the window; anyway how may I help you?"

"Well Kakashi said I was going to see my Dad sooner than I thought, he said I had to ask you about it" She beamed and battered her eyes. The Hokage sighed and tied his white rob around his body and blinked in thought.

"Ok come to be bedroom and I will tell you while I change. H. You may leave. Naruko is with me"

"Yes Sir" H replied and left. Sarutobi smiled and walked from the bathroom and out into his hallway and turned right towards his bedroom with the young flaxen. He hummed and opened the door. Naruko blinked shocked.

"Wow it's so big" She gasped. He had a four poster bed with curtains, two large church like windows and one opened up onto the balcony where he could see over the village. Then there was a four panel changing wall where the Hokage's clothes were hanging he walked behind it to change while Naruko looked around. A bathroom was also leading off the North facing wall. He finally came around the wall and towards the girl and smiled; he was wearing the white Hokage's clothes and blinked.

"So what did you want to know?"

"What Kakashi meant by I will see my Farther sooner than I think"

He sighed "Well you and your team are being trained to hold the Village secret. I won't tell you anymore until you yourself has finally passed the exam at the end of the year. I will tell you this though. Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi were the keepers as well before you and your team"

"Itachi But he is only 5 years older than us"

"Yeh. He began the guardian with those two at the age of 13" Sarutobi explained while she nodded rubbing her chin in thought.

"So I can't know this secret till I pass the exam?"

"Correct"

"Ok thankyou Hokage-sama" She giggled and jumped off the balcony.

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi along with Itachi were sitting at a table in a local bar drinking sake in thought. "So you told Naruko? Great going."

"My team died today" Itachi muttered taking another drink of alcohol like it was no big deal. Kakashi looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Well they were trying to find out the secret of the village. I'm sorry but that had to die" He told him Hakujin climbed onto the table and laid down. Iruka shut his eyes and pressed his forehead on the table.

"The rooms spinning"

"Well you have just drank 5 bottles in a row so yeh you should expect that. Itachi you should return to your temple and I will take him to his and stay there in case he blurts anything out" Kakashi spoke. The temple cat man stood and picked up the fur bag and nodded.

"Ok. See you tomorrow for the meeting" Itachi smiled and left. Kakashi put Iruka's arm over his shoulder and began to leave the bar. Kakashi smiled and took his long term friend home.

Naruko had fallen asleep on the doorstep she had forgot her key this morning; the white haired ninja man fished in Iruka's pocket and pulled the key out and unlocked the door and nudged her with his foot. "Wake up Naruko. I brought Iruka home" He muttered and walked in and straight to the male's room and dropped him on the bed. Naruko blinked rubbing her eyes and smiled.

"Thankyou Sensei for bringing him home. I maybe late to training. I need to help him with his hangover in the morning" She laughed. Kakashi nodded and left. She smiled and locked the door and went to bed herself.

* * *

**I am already enjoying this story PLEASE REVIEW**

**The Uchiha clan is strong and peaceful living and slaving kinda after cats. **

**Be please when you review please. Thanks.**


	4. Background

**MALE HINATA IS KNOWN AS HIN AND ITS FEMALE NARUTO WHICH IS NARUKO. Just a little foot note.  
I dont known the characters. I just own the storyline.**

This is a Sasuke (Kinda) chapter :)

* * *

Naruko was sitting in her normal seat in the classroom, the rest of the class of 15 was made up of guys except for Ino who was the only other girl in the entire class. She twirled her pigtail with her middle finger as she copied down the hand signs on the board, with the animal names underneath them. She sighed and blinked her soft ocean blue eyes; the door was kicked open and Sasuke walked in, holding a bundle in his arms, while Shima was perched on his shoulder, as he came to Naruko's desk he smiled. "Morning Naruko-chan. Can I ask a favour?"

"Well sure thing" She beamed, eyes shut.

"Could you look after the kitten? I found her in a bin but my temple won't accept cats from the streets. Only cats which are allowed to live there are cats which are born there" He frowned, "But I didn't wanna leave her" He mumbled, Naruko blinked looking at the kitten and lent over the desk and looked at the blonde coloured cat and smiled petting it. The kitten purred and wriggled she instantly fell in love with her. "She's called Niño" Naruko smiled and kissed the top of the light ginger tabby's head, who just purred.

"She's is already able to eat solid food" He smiled. Hin walked over and glared at the kitten.

"Naruko do you know what that means? A Uchiha giving a kitten to another" He spoke, his voice was rough this morning, Naruko shook her head.

"No, I don't"

"I don't neither" Sasuke muttered scratching his head in thought, causing the cat ears to slowly slip out of his long black hair.

"Oh, it means it's an engagement, instead of a ring it's a cat" Hin explained with a bored tone.

"Liar!" He snapped, Shima hissed. "That is not true, and being from that clan I am pretty damn sure I would know if it's true or not!" Sasuke shouted at him. The class was now watching, the way it was positioned was that it was more of a lecture room so it increased in height the further back. The boys were at the front so everyone was watching and smirking. Naruko blinked and turned her head and watched Itachi walk through the door smiling. He paused and opened his eyes.

"Sasuke, Hin take your seats and the lesson is about to begin" He ordered. He looked like normal but today he was wearing the green jacket and midnight blue long sleeved shirt and trousers. Black headband, cat ears and facial marks. His brother looked up and nodded taking the spare seat next to Naruko and Hin seat on the other side watching the older Uchiha. Itachi watched them all smirking. "Ok Kakashi Hatake is on a mission for the Hokage but he will be back tomorrow" He smiled "So I am filling in" He said and began to write on the board, Naruko looked around and sighed. Before blinking and sitting straight. Niño was sitting on the open window sill licking her paw, She blinked and watching as the teacher's back was to her she slid out of her seat and tiptoed over to the window. Sasuke watched her smirking, he got up and along with Shima and he smirked pushing Naruko out of the open window. She screamed as she fell face first into a bush. Sasuke laughed an turned saluting his brother before back flipping out of the window. Itachi growled and ran over leaning out. "Sasuke Uchiha! Get your arse back in this classroom!"

Sasuke who was standing on a rock winked and laughed, "Hell nah! Your lessons are too boring!"

Itachi growled and his cat jumped onto his shoulder, Itachi's eyes were narrowed. "Hakujin. Follow" He muttered. The snowball fluffy cat meowed and pounced down into a tree; while Sasuke helped Naruko to her feet. She grasped his hand and stood up looking around. She pointed.

"Look there goes Niño" She said and began to run; Sasuke and Shima quickly followed after the blonde. Hakujin laid low before slowly following.

* * *

The pineapple headed male was sitting on a bench drinking a smoothie, he wore a white shirt and black 3/4 shorts; he sighed, life sure was boring today, so he shut his eyes and smiled slightly, liking the time on his own. Next thing he knew his smoothie got heavier and his eyes flung open to see the kitten in his cup. It jumped out and carried on running. He threw it in the bin before getting to his feet and chased after the feline who ruined his morning. He glanced over his shoulder and blinked and sped up, Naruko and Sasuke soon came to his side and looked at the Nara. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Trying to catch that cat!"

"Same. It ruined my smoothie" He growled and dived, but the kitten pounced last second so Shikamaru just smacked into the floor, and bounced slightly before he stood back up.

"Hey, Shika guess what" Naruko said

"What?"

"Your Dad is a D.I.L.F" She giggled and glanced around skidding to a halt and looked down an alleyway before walking down it. The boys U-turned and followed her. The white cat walked around blocking the exit to the dead end.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You have gone against your brother's words" Hakujin spoke, his voice was sly and cunning. He smirked and his tail wagged in the air. Naruko turned to look, her hair failed out as she gasped.

"The cats talk!"

"Huh? Oh, yeh but only when they aren't with their owners" Sasuke told her, "But all the other temple cats who have no owner are mute until that day"

Hakujin scoffed and stepped forward smirking, "Your brother out ranks you and you went against his orders. I shall not go easy on you. Once I have defeated you, I shall return you back to Itachi-Sama"

Shima leapt from his owners shoulder and hissed, standing his ground. Sasuke nudged the other two further down the alleyway, they all ran and quickly jumped up against the wall and landed on the roof. "Shima will keep Hakujin busy. Let's find that kitty" Sasuke said and ran.

* * *

**Flashback**

A small Sasuke looked up at his Dad who smiled encouragingly, Sasuke stood up and took a small toddler forward into the temple, he was only 2 years old and this was the first time in entering the temple. A large panther, black as the night sky paced forward, his name was Tsume and he was Fugaku's _cat._ Tsume's eyes were the colour of a soft oceanic blue/green. He walked first into the room with Sasuke following, stepping carefully. The temple cats looked up and instantly padded forward. Itachi was sitting on his bed, combing the fur of his fluff ball. Itachi smiled, "Dad is Sasuke finally getting his kitty today?"

"Yeh, so from now on you and Hakujin will have to look after him" He told him before crouching down and turned his son to look at him. He smiled."Listen Sasuke, from all these cats only one will choose you. They will fight for you and they shall protect you with their life and in turn you the same. Now step forward and see who will be with you until the day you die" He mumbled and kissed his son's forehead. Tsume stepped back and stood by his owner, he looked up.

"He shall be strong when he and his cat become one" He said, whiskers twitched.

"Yes but only few Uchihas have ever been able to truly connect their souls with their cats" Fugaku said and turned "Me and you being one" He smiled and petted his cat's head and began to descend down the stairs; his large friend followed.

A brown tabby kitten padded over, he was a lot smaller than the others, but his had a soft face and purred as he sat down looking up at Sasuke, he smiled and reached his hand out, stroking his ear. He smiled happily, no other cat stepped forward to try to take the child as their own. Sasuke picked him up and smiled.

"Shima. Can I call you that?" He questioned. The tabby watched him before shutting his eyes and purred nodding slightly. He giggled. "Yay Shima" He laughed and while holding his new companion under his front legs danced around. Itachi smiled and held a red bandana.

"Sasuke, come here" He said, his brother ran over, Shima already adopting a home on his shoulder, he held out the red cloth out, "A present for you to give to Shima" He said and smiled. Sasuke took it and pulled Shima from him and sat him on the floor before tying it around his neck.

"Shima you and me will be the best of friends, forever. I will look after you and you the same. Got it?" He asked placing his hand out. Shima looked up and nodded placing his left paw in Sasuke's palm.

Fugaku smiled looking up at the temple, he tied his hair back into a smallish ponytail and looked at Tsume who was sat on a rock looking up as well. "I feel that those two will have a close bond Sir" He muttered and smiled warmly. Fugaku nodded.

"And Itachi?"

"They will be close, but sadly I feel they will always be the sense of doubt on one another. Hakujin is that type though, he has trusting issues and this is why I feel Itachi will never fully trust him." He explained to the head of the clan. Tsume opened his eyes looking at him waiting for another question.

"Very well. Well that is their problem. Not ours. Now let's go eat Tsume, Mikoto has made sushi today" He said and turned walking into the family house. The panther blinked and purred chasing after him, grinning..

"I love that" He said happily.

* * *

**Back in the present**

Sasuke and the other two ran across the roofs glancing at one another time to time, Shikamaru looked at them before stopping, "Look there is the cat" He said looking down, Niño was carrying a fish in her mouth and padded down a small space between two buildings. Naruko jumped down and when she landed looked down it and saw an older cat with a litter. She sighed and smiled, "Sasuke, it's a family, when you picked her up she must have been looking for some food" She muttered and stroked the female cat who purred before eating the scraps of food which had been brought back. She stood up and waved "Well good luck to your family and stay outta trouble" She muttered and began to walk away. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at them before following.

* * *

**I am already enjoying this story PLEASE REVIEW**

**Yes it shows the background of how Sasuke got his kitty. :)**

**Be please when you review please. Thanks.**


	5. Cat Vs Dog

**MALE HINATA IS KNOWN AS HIN AND ITS FEMALE NARUTO WHICH IS NARUKO. Just a little foot note.  
I dont known the characters. I just own the storyline.**

This is a an AU universe. Sorry if you didnt guess or anything. Tailed beasts dont exist sorry. Erm...please tell me what you think now idk if you think ive fucked it up doing this or not.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the training area which was located in the middle of the school, the room was white, and the ground was covered in earth with rocks sticking out of it in some places. There was then a balcony where the rest of the class would stand to watch. The only way down was in the lift, which when both left locked so they were stuck until the fight was over. Naruko was leaning over the railings, today she had one ponytail and smiled softly, Shikamaru was on her left hand side, hands in pockets while Hin was leaning with his back on the railings while looking up. "Sasuke Vs Kiba. Cat Vs Dog. Who will win?" He muttered softly.

Naruko turned to look at him and smile, "Have faith in your teammate" She spoke softly. Hin blinked and looked at the blonde and smiled softly nodding.

"I do. I just think though the dog has a fighting chance. You see Naruko we are training for something big, if he can't defeat him I guess he will be off it." Hin muttered.

"Oh" She blinked and lent further over "COME ON Sasuke! YOU CAN BE DOG-BREATH KIBA!" She shouted. Itachi grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back snarling slightly.

"Stand still and watch" He growled,

"You can't tell me what to do. You are still a student Uchiha" She spoke, blue eyes staring at him with anger. Hakujin was by his owner's feet looking down. Kakashi stood in between the boys, he glanced at them both.

"Ok. Go" He said and jumped into the air before landing just in front of Naruko's face. He smiled and jumped down putting his arm around her and pushed Hin away. He growled lowly liking it how close he had been to Naruko. "Was Iruka ok when he came around the other night, I never did ask"

"He was fine thankyou" Naruko giggled softly and smiled watching as the two ninjas bounced about and the animals did the same. Shima ran forward to the large white dog, he didn't seem to show any fear.

Sasuke clasped his hands together. "Transform!" He shouted. Shima jumped into the air and in a white light the small brown tabby disappeared and a large golden brown caracal took his place. Shima's tail had shrunk, he still had his facial scars and neckerchief. His ears now had black tuffs of fur as well. He landed in front of Akamaru and stood tall and hissed. Sasuke punched the air. "Yes Well done Shima." He shouted over. They had been practicing the transformation from pet cat to the wild cat. Itachi's eyes widened.

"No way." He muttered uncrossing his arms and lent on the railing. "Sasuke perfected it."

"What was that?"

"Something Dad said only the ones truly linked can perform" He muttered and sighed Hakujin was laid on his foot watching. "Me and Hakujin have never been able to do that"

"Really? Wow that is so cool then" Naruko smirked looking over, they moved fast and her eyes had to dart about trying to follow them and keep up. She sighed and turned on heel walking out, Hin blinked his eyes and watched as she left. He smirked and chased after her. She sat outside on the bench outside the school. She had her forehead protector wrapped around her upper thigh and sighed hand resting on her chin as she watched a leaf dance in the warm breeze. Hin watched behind her, his was tied around his neck

"Hey Naruko. You ok?"

She turned and looked at him and nodded her head "Yeh I'm fine I just didn't want to watch the fight. You can go back in if you want to. No need to worry"

"Stand up" He ordered which she did and backed up as he moved forward. She gasped and lifted her hands up catching his fist. She blinked her blue eyes and looked at the smirking face of her teammate. As she held his hands she blocked his kicks with her legs, it looked more like a complicated dance they were performing. She blinked and pushed him back, back flipping away and landed on the bench looking at him.

"What the hell!"

"Well you need to expect the unexpected correct?" He asked and smirked running forward. Naruko blinked and jumped up onto a branch and then bounced off that flying higher into the air. She smiled and turned arching and began to spin as she fell down back to the earth. Hin blinked watching, he stepped back but she smirked hands together she grinned and there was a white light and then an explosion. Naruko landed on a tree branch growling as rock hit her, dust clouded the area as she coughed. She blinked as she felt metal against her neck, Hin stood behind her smirking. "Dead"

"Nope. You" She said behind him, he turned to look and she had a weapon pointing at him, he glanced back down and the other Naruko poofed into nothingness. Hin smiled softly

"Well done, I had you down for an idiot Naruko I guess not" He said and jumped down with her following and together they headed back in to find out the results of the fight.

* * *

Sasuke stood with blood and cuts on him but he had won while Kiba was nursing what seemed to be a broken wrist. Akamaru was licking his owner and glared as the brown tabby cat ran to his owner and pounced landing on his shoulder looking over. Sasuke smiled. "You ok Kiba?"

"Yeh I'm good damaged my wrist" He said and stood up both entered the lift and stood beside each other, the dog sat in front of them and growled slightly. Kiba playfully hit his dog on the head. "Knock it off" He growled and looked up as the elevator began to work. "I'm sorry for my doggy he hates cats"

"Visa versa with Shima" Sasuke smirked, as the doors opened the dog padded out along with the two boys who smiled warmly, he glanced over seeing the beaming face of Naruko he quickly walked over. "Naruko did you see that?" He asked, "The way Shima changed?"

"Yes it was great Sasuke!" She giggled and hugged him, Hin stood watching slightly further back almost glaring. "I think we should go out for a meal tonight, what do you think/"

"Sure I'm free"

"I can't. I have clan business to attend to" Hin muttered.

"Oh gees drop it for one night and just have a laugh"

"Naruko. You aren't the heir to your clan so I wouldn't expect you to understand the work but Sasuke's brother will inherit his so I assume he knows the work which needs to be put in" He spoke crossing his arms. Naruko blinked and looked at him.

"This is nothing to do with clan matters. You hate me! Before I joined the team I always saw you two going out and having a great time! Why'd you think I tried so hard to join you two in the ranks? Because I was all on my own" She snapped before turning and running away before anymore hurtful things could be said.

Sasuke turned to look at Hin and growled, "Yeh you say you liked her but way to deal with that situation. You really can be a real jerk at times Hin" Sasuke spoke and turned chasing after the blonde girl in hope of finding her to comfort her.

* * *

Neji was sitting on a branch and looked down at the blonde who was sitting under the tree head hiding on her lap sniffing sadly. The Hyuga jumped down and landed in front of her. His long brown hair was tied in a lose ponytail and soft creamy eyes watched her. He knelt down and nudged her, Naruko lifted her head slowly. "Oh Neji. Why does Hin hate me? What have I done"

"Oh nothing, Hin has always been like it. He isn't the best around girls neither" He explained, "But you just need to give him a chance and you just gotta give him the benefit of the doubt ok?"

"I guess" She said wiping the tears away, "But why wouldn't he come for dinner with me and Sasuke?"

"If he is going out for dinner he will only go with one person. So you or Sasuke" He said in thought, "He didn't mean to hurt you"

"Well screw him, I'll be mates but that's it. We are on a team and that's it right" She said and stood up with the help of Neji and grinned. Sasuke walked over with Shima following slightly further back.

"Hey you ok?" He asked with his soft smile, his black hair moved around as the wind blew, Naruko looked up and beamed softly.

"I'm fine thankyou I just don't get Hin but it's all ok thankyou Sasuke" She muttered

Sasuke nodded and smiled, "Well if you want we can go for the meal" He said and smiled, Naruko grinned and nodded turning and hugged Neji.

"Thanks Neji" She muttered and grinned leaving with Sasuke. The two of them just walked silently humming away. Kakashi came running over and grabbed them both by the waists and carried on running, Shima blinked a few times and turned his head. He sighed and began to run after his owner.

"Kakashi what the fuck!" Sasuke growled

"Hokage wants you guys there straight away" He spoke and ran to the building.

* * *

Hin was already in the office reading on of the books from the shelf sighing, the old man was sitting behind his desk looking at the young Hyuga but he didn't say a word, Kakashi walked into the office and placed the kids down and stepped back naturally Shima moved out of the way before he climbed up onto his owner and purred. "Thankyou Kakashi" He spoke and smirked standing up and walked around. "Now stand with your Sensei" The Hokage ordered, Naruko glanced at Sasuke standing beside him with Kakashi behind her. Hin shut the book and walked over standing next to Naruko; The leader smiled warmly. "Ok well you are the next generation of guardians"

"Of what Sir?" Sasuke questioned blinking.

"The secret of Konoha" He smiled simply, "Itachi, Iruka and Kakashi were the group before you. Except Itachi replaced the female who died" He said and smiled. "But I know you will do just fine after all you are all from great families" He said and walked to the door which was hidden behind the bookcase. "Follow me" He said and walked through it. The group of four followed.

"I remember this day like it was yesterday" Kakashi smiled as he followed, hands in pockets. They walked down the stone staircase which was lit by fire. When the stairs stopped, they were well below the village, the room they stood in was dark and damp drips of water fell from the roof,

"This way. When you enter this room you are sworn to the village. If you ever deflect or decide to leave you shall be killed" He spoke. "Sadly it is the way."

"Fine with me" Naruko smiled

"It's cool with me" Sasuke grinned and Shim meowed in agreement.

Hin raised his eyebrow, "I except"

"Well then. Enter" He spoke and pushed the wooden door open and let the three teenagers walk into the room. Glancing around this room it was circular with ten chair created out of stone facing into the centre in three of the chairs there were hooded figures. Naruko was the one to amble into the middle and looked them in thought gulping.

"Naruko Uzumaki" The third stood and pulled back the hood. The third Hokage stood watching with Kakashi, both glanced at one another wondering. His skin was white as snow, two black holes where his eyes should have been, he had long blonde hair which had been pressed down to his head, but it would have once spiked. "You and your group were chosen to be the guardians of the secret. And once a Hokage dies they come here and from here they run the village. We know of everything, even if there is an attack from a different village" He smiled, he was just like a zombie.

"What is keeping you alive?" She asked

"The chakra that each ninja has but it is stronger on the surface. However we can't be seen as such. Since they think we are dead"

"Which you are" Hin spoke and stepped forward. "But if it is holding you together what about the other Villages would it just be the same for them?"

"Nope it is the soil we have. It absorbs chakra while the others don't, this is what feeds us" The technical fourth Hokage spoke. "Naruko I'm glad you have been able to take this position"

She blinked a few times. "Thankyou?"

The First stood up and walked down the two stairs and to Sarutobi smiling. "Well done. Now we have six of them to hold the secret. But harsh times are coming my student. I fear their team skills will be put to the test"

"Kakashi is their teacher. They will learn everything"

"Good"

* * *

**Be please when you review please. Thanks. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE OTHER CHAPTER TOO. THANKYOU**


	6. Secrets of the Hokages

**MALE HINATA IS KNOWN AS HIN AND ITS FEMALE NARUTO WHICH IS NARUKO. Just a little foot note.**

This is a an AU universe. Sorry if you didnt guess or anything. Tailed beasts dont exist sorry. Erm...please tell me what you think now idk if you think ive fucked it up doing this or not.

* * *

Naruko was standing with Hin and Sasuke at the Hyuga home. Hin had told his Father he needed the place for an important meeting and therefore the entire clan had gone out of the day. Hin stood holding a tray of drinks, his hair hung loosely and he sighed as Naruko walked around zombie like. "Look I'm a Hokage" She giggled Sasuke smirked while Shima who was laid on a table just rolled his eyes flicked his tail and went back to sleeping. Hin sighed.

"Naruko you should be more respectful to them. After all they are the Hokages from the past" He spoke and placed the tray down picking up a glass and took a sip. His soft hair moved even at the slightest movement. He watched the blonde with a lot of thought, Sasuke watched Hin and smirked.

Naruko blew a raspberry at him and smirked, "I don't really care they picked me and you and him so I don't feel like I need to show them respect" She told him and sighed shaking her hair which was all down today; it fell just above her hips.

"So why did you call us for a meeting at yours?" Sasuke questioned sitting down whist grabbing a glass of lemonade. He had a soft smile and today since it was a Saturday they didn't have class and therefore he wasn't wearing his ears and makeup.

"Oh well I invited you over to see what you thought of the whole guardian thing" Hin said and glanced at them both but mostly Naruko who was balancing a pencil on her upper lip.

"I think it is kinda cool to tell you the truth" Sasuke replied and took a drink looking around the house, "Your home is amazing Hin"

"Hm...I like it too" Hin smiled softly, Naruko sat cross legged drinking from the glass, eyes shut lightly, listening to what was being said.

Hin just watched, Naruko didn't seem like she wanted to be here with him but he didn't say a word about it; he sighed softly and looked at the other male.

"So...what is everyone's plans for the weekend?" Sasuke asked just to break the awkward silence which had been left, Naruko's face instantly beamed as she looked at Sasuke.

"Me and Iruka are going on a camping trip for the weekend, he is going to help me train" She told him.

"Cool"

"What about you Sasuke?" She asked,

"Nothing really, I think me and Shima are going to train some more as well but other than that we have nothing to do, Hin?"

The heir looked up in thought and sighed, "Clan work" He shrugged.

"Gees have fun you two, I gotta go now" She said and smiled, "Thanks for the drink Hin" she said and left his home.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in one of the stone chairs with the zombie Hokages, the first, Hashirama was wearing red robes and a red sash tied around his forehead and under his dark brown hair. "So Kakashi what do you think about your students?"

"I think they will be fine, Iruka is with Naruko this weekend so I believe that he will begin to train her in a few new jutsus we were taught by you to keep this a secret."

"That is good" He spoke and turned to look at the second, he wore a light blue robe, and his hair was bright white, he smiled warmly,

"The girl though she seems hyperactive"

"Do you mind Tobirama. That is my daughter" The blonde Hokage spoke, he had his back to them standing up and at the other end of the room in thought, "I know she will do just great. She has her father's strength within her" He said and turned to look at them with a smile. He was only young; he had died during an invasion and he gave his life to save his wife and new born daughter. His features hadn't overly decayed away but he didn't have his eyes and his hair didn't spike no more. Hashirama sighed heavily and rested his head on his hand to watch how this argument would unfold now. Tobirama stood up. "Tobirama don't stand up too quickly your arm may fall off" He said with a smirk.

"Minato. Stop it and just sit down" Hashirama ordered. Kakashi was just sat there with a smile.

"You remind me of kids"

"Well when you are stuck in this room with these two old men you tend to lose your mind and that is why we act as we do" Minato laughed sitting down and smiled warmly at his student. "I can't wait though for them to finally start their full training on how to be a guardian"

"I know same really. They sadly don't overly work fully as a group yet. Hin doesn't like Naruko, Naruko is close with Sasuke and Sasuke and Hin are rocky mates. They need to learn how to work as a group. Look at me and my group. Me and Iruka lost our girl when she didn't do as we said. We got Itachi though and we did like him far more than her" He said with a grin under his mask. Minato shook his head.

"You shouldn't say that really."

"Well it doesn't matter, her body was destroyed so she couldn't be like us"

"What happens to those who die?" Kakashi wondered slightly confused.

"Well they are buried but once everyone leaves the site they are dug up and bodies destroyed. It happens to everyone. Even your Dad"

Kakashi blinked looking at him and nodded "Well I guess it saves the village so it's ok" He smiled softly.

Tobirama nodded his head and sighed, "I wanna go up again, I want to be under the warm sunrays"

"We will. But until those three learn the Hokage summoning technique we can't" Hashirama told his brother,

"I know. Kakashi get them to learn that first!" Tobirama ordered.

* * *

_2 MONTHS LATER_

Naruko and Hin both held hands looking away in different directions; Naruko had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon wrapped around the base. She had netted arms and an orange vest top, with black shorts which had a crimson stripe down the sides of them. She was just looking away from Hin feeling very awkward, Sasuke and Shima came walking over as well. He was in white shirt white trousers. Expect for his ears they were black which matched his hair; he glanced at them both and laughed slightly. "Why are you two holding hands. You aren't dating are you?"

"NO!" Hin shouted instantly, he hated to raise his voice it was the only thing they had been hearing today. "Our hands are stuck together because of some strong glue Naruko was using"

"Ok but how did that happen?" Sasuke asked with a laugh arms folded.

"Well I saw him and I ran over and grabbed his hand to pull him over to see my picture and then we realised what had happened. It is embarrassing when we need to use the toilet. I have to look away and shut my eyes. And when I need it Hin has to stand outside the toilet door wearing a blind fold. It's really funny; Ino tried to hit him and I was pulled out of the cubical with my shorts around my ankles and underwear showing. I was blushing bright red" She said blushing again. Hin just looked away and growled, and then started to leave pulling her along. Sasuke sighed and followed. Each of them had been under strict training by their Sensei but also others as well, Kakashi trained them all together but then they each had a personal Sensei, Naruko had Iruka, Sasuke had his brother but Hin was still saddled with Kakashi for the simple fact there were no other guardians around to teach them.

"So how has your training been going?" Sasuke asked them both; they hadn't seen each other for two weeks so it was nice for them both just to catch up like this. Sasuke strolled by Naruko's side as she smiled warmly at him.

"It's been going great, me and Iruka were training in the forest like a few days ago and he said I have really improved plus I found out in battle we can summon a Hokage" She told them. Hin blinked and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yep but its more we can't do it till we have been guardians for a year or so" She explained to them. Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"I know which one you'd get" He said with a smile, "Minato for sure"

"Really? Cool" She muttered and her eyes glanced up at the sky and sighed softly before looking away. "Hey isn't that Sakura?" She raised pointing down an alleyway. The pink haired girl noticed she'd been seen and quickly ran away.

"Let's see what she is up to" Hin spoke loudly and began to run pulling Naruko along which in turn caused Sasuke and Shima to follow. Hin lead the way but there was just enough room for him and Naruko to run side by side, they saw Sakura jump over a fence. Sasuke blinked.

"Naruko break the fence"

"Gotcha" She said and ran faster head butting it, the fence creaked and cracked splintering off into pieces; she stumbled but Hin carried on running dragging her behind him. Sasuke sighed and followed as well coming their sides,

"If you two can speed up and come on either side of her you can catch her"

"Better yet do this" Hin said and nodded to Naruko, with their free hands they clasped them together and then disappeared in a cloud of dust. Sasuke looked around and carried on running after Sakura who was just in front. Suddenly those two landed in front of her and ran into her, their arms hit her in the throat and knocked her to the ground. Sasuke panted as he came to a stop while Naruko and Hin grinned at one another and looked at Sakura with small frowns. "Oi Sakura why have you been spying on us?"

"Oh...I didn't think I would have been caught" She mumbled and coughed sitting up rubbing her neck and seeing Sasuke she blushed. "I was taking pictures for the newspaper..."

"What was the story?" Sasuke asked before pulling her camera from her and began to look through the pictures staring at them looking disturbed.

"You three were having a threesome" She whispered and hung her head. Naruko blinked her soft blue eyes looking scared. Sasuke showed the other two the pictures she had taken. Naruko stared once more and blushed brightly.

"I never noticed you take these pictures ever...but some of these aren't even true" She muttered and coughed. Hin's eyes didn't move from the small screen, h felt a nosebleed coming on. Sasuke smirked and broke it in half. Sakura gazed up at him and he offered his hand out.

"If I find you taking anymore pictures of us or even following us I will half to beat you in a fight" Sasuke growled angrily, She nodded and stood up before running off. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Shima was perched on his shoulder meowing. "You two I think we should try to get your hands seperated"

"Oh they've been separated for about 10 minutes" Hin said and pulled his hand away and strolled off with a smirk. Naruko and Sasuke glanced at one another confused but laughed.

* * *

**Be please when you review please. Thanks. **


	7. Sandstorm

**MALE HINATA IS KNOWN AS HIN AND ITS FEMALE NARUTO WHICH IS NARUKO. Just a little foot note.**

This is a an AU universe. Sorry if you didnt guess or anything. Tailed beasts dont exist sorry. Erm...please tell me what you think now idk if you think ive fucked it up doing this or not.

* * *

Sasuke sat with Shima eating ice cream watching the sun rise he and Shima had been under an intense training regime with Itachi and Hakujin. Granted Sasuke and Shima had been able to pull some moves out even his brother couldn't do but he knew he couldn't surpass him in strength or even with brains but being sneaky yes. Shima glanced up at him before using his paw to clean his face and looking up at his owner and purred loudly nuzzling into him. Sasuke blinked and grinned happily. "Such peaceful days in our Village nothing will break it hopefully" He said to the tiger marked cat who just nodded his head. Sasuke removed the cat ears and placed them next to him before he ran his hand through his ebony mane while his eyes scanned the village below him. Nothing seemed to be out of order, well not until he saw what seemed to be like a parade moving towards his home town. Both of them stood up and quickly on hurried down the hill and into the streets in hope of seeing what was going on.

* * *

Naruko was standing with the Hokage who was on the balcony watching over the entire thing, a carriage which was pulled by two people was stopped and the group of people behind, who Naruko assumed were ANBUs, stood waiting for an order. The blonde was wearing her best dress for the occasion, in reality she had been summoned to the Hokage and he had forced her to dress neatly and was lying to this other person on who she was. Her blue eyes watched full of wonder on just who was hiding away all the while Sarutobi just stood, hands behind his back and his ancient orbs looked on without holding any emotion. Hin was standing at the front of the crowd looking at all the newcomers before glancing up to Naruko who was leaning on the bars. Sasuke and Shima skidded to a halt to the front of the crowd; Kakashi landed next to him and folded his arms. He wore all of the normal clothes he tended to wear whilst those of his rank were all in casual clothes standing around watching with smiles. "Kakashi Sensei? Where is Naruko and Hin?"

"Hin is over there" He said and pointed over to the lavender male's head; "And also look up with the Hokage" He pointed out, with a glance he smiled when the Uchiha saw the mass of blonde hair by the side of the leader. Around them it was now silent. The carriage door was opened. Naruko took a long intake of breath smiling. A red haired boy climbed out. He was wearing the finest silk clothes with a scarf around his neck. Naruko sighed and glared at the Hokage.

"You wanted me to dress for a child?" She hissed lowly.

"I more have a job for you. That is Gaara of the Sand Village. The other month his father passed away and even though he has two older siblings in his society it is the youngest who inherits the title."

"You mean that small brat there is Kazekage?" She spoke quietly looking at the old man. He simply nodded and sighed slightly taking her by the shoulder and turned her seeing the red hair and his siblings making their way into the building.

"Listen to me quickly Naruko" He said sitting her down and lent over his desk, "You have to go with them back to the Sand Village ok? You will be going to be a bodyguard to Gaara but while you are there I need you to look for something" He muttered softly. Naruko nodded her head in thought,

"Of course what is it?"

"I don't want you to look at it, but it is just a scroll his father stole from me and I want it back. But you must do everything Gaara says. Please take this as well" He said and passed her a necklace.

She looked at it in a confused manner.

"Don't worry" The Hokage grinned widely "When you are in danger just place some blood of yours onto it and something will happen" He winked. The door was pushed open and Naruko turned her head before standing up and placed her hands, the necklace in her fist, bowed her head. Gaara walked in and looked at her before at Sarutobi.

"This is the bodyguard?"

"She is a lot stronger than she looks" He grinned. The small boy's eyes watched her as she straightened her body, Naruko blinked her gorgeous blue eyes at him and then glanced at her Hokage.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir" She said to him finally. Gaara frowned but turned to look at his siblings. His sister stood wearing a purple kimono with an umbrella under her arm. Her eyes watched him before nodding once at him. He then looked at his brother who was wearing an all black one suit with cat ears sticking up on his head, he had purple lines running across his face; he smirked and looked at his younger brother and just shrugged.

"Very well I shall take her, but I hope she understands it won't be all easy work." He smirked standing there. Naruko glared at him. "Well then let's be going we have a lot of work to do today" Gaara said and turned grabbing her by the hand. "You don't need clothes neither" He said and pulled her along; she looked over her shoulder and nodded at the Hokage. She followed Gaara down the corridor and out of the doors into the outside. Standing for a few seconds she tied the necklace around her neck before following. Hin stood close by and smiled.

"Naruko" He said and waved at her with a smile, Sasuke and Shima were by his side grinning widely. She waved and was about to walk over and say goodbye but she was ushered into the carriage and they were off. Hin and Sasuke looked at each other but were unable to chase after her so instead they stared at one another.

"Come on to the Hokage he can explain what just happened" Hin said and jumped over the wall and ran into the building with Sasuke and his cat following behind him.

* * *

Naruko who was wearing a simple dress was sat beside Gaara looking out of the carriage window, she was watching the trees and such go passed and slowly they thinned out. She blinked before looking at Gaara who was just staring straight ahead at Temari and Kankuro. His brother was looking at him with a smirk and then stared at Naruko up and down. No one was talking at all so she decided to lift her dress up slightly and around her ankle she had a pouch full of shurkien. Temari blinked.

"Wow even dressed up you have a weapon" She said

Naruko nodded once, "Yeh my lessons at school taught me I have to have something with me at all times. I don't seem to be at school as much as I thought I would, mainly because it is all training with my team and such." She told them.

Gaara blinked and looked down at his feet and smirked, "When we get there you will change Naruko before proceeding to my training grounds. There I will be testing you on just how well you will be as a guard to me. If you aren't you will be sent straight back to the village"

"Why did only I get sent Sir?" She questioned him

"Because I wanted a female guard as then any attempt on my life she wouldn't be expected to be my bodyguard." He said simply, "And if I had those two boys...they would easily to noticed plus they are both from clans, famous but you...you are a no one" He said simply. Naruko eyes darkened before looking back out of the window, anger burnt inside of her.

* * *

Sasuke and Hin both stood shoulder to shoulder arms by their sides looking at the Hokage with determination deep within their eyes. Hin blinked and sighed flicking a strand of hair out of his face and side glanced at Sasuke who just looked straight on. "Sir so we have our summons does Naruko?"

"Yes" He nodded "I didn't tell her what it was just I hope she won't be too shocked when he appears" He smirked looking at both the boys, "Anyway if you leave now you should be able to find a carriage leaving with goods going to the Sand village if not you can always jump off and walk the rest of the way ok?"

Hin nodded "Ok we shall keep an eye on Naruko as well" He added, "Can she know about us being there?"

"If you disguise yourself of course" He smiled looking at them both. "I just hope Gaara doesn't do or say anything to hurt her. After all even I know not to annoy her" He chuckled and turned in his chair in thought. "Now if you get this scroll you will half pass your final exam" He said and turned ever so slightly to see them both nodding.

"Bye" Both said and quickly left so that they would be joining Naruko quicker.

* * *

Naruko was standing on a sandy covered clearing, it had white lines vaguely on the ground but they had long since been covered by the sandstorms that would sometimes rage. She had changed her clothes from the formal dress wear into clothes which were far more revealing now. She wore a black tank top and also short camo shorts as well, Naruko had tied her hair into a tight ponytail and she already had several shuriken in her grasp. Gaara and his family were standing on a balcony overlooking the battle ground, looking down at her. She blinked and looked at them. "Hey who am I fighting?" She shouted up to him.

"A prisoner. It's a fight to the death" He called, "So you have to kill him" He added onto the end just in case she didn't get it. She frowned slightly and didn't look impressed.

"Yeh, I figured that out" She mumbled and stood waiting, watching for someone to turn up. A door opened, which must have lead to a prison or something, two people walked up holding a man by his arms his hands were chained together as were his feet. Naruko stared at him as he was unshackled and given a belt with simple ninja weapons on them. Gaara stood and walked forward so both of them looked up.

"Winning this battle you earn your freedom. Losing this battle means death. Now begin" He called out to them both. She blinked and turned her head he was already running forward at her and his right hand moved swiftly throwing four kunais. Naruko gasped and flipped each time just missing one, landing she ran on the outskirts of the few trees around the sand covered ground. As she ran she threw a shuriken; which just grazed across his shoulder. Placing her hands together she grinned as she pulled her hands apart and a whirling ball of wind was in her palms before throwing it over her shoulder in hope of hitting him. He merrily dodged it and chased her. She blinked unsure of what to do, she hadn't been taught properly yet, but then she remembered what the Hokage give her. Biting her thumb she pressed it onto the necklace.

"I summon thee" She spoke. She stopped in her tracks and turned, a white light shone brightly from her tag and a yellow lion with an orange mane stood there snarling, the man stood staring shocked. " Attack and kill" She ordered, hoping it would do as he was told.

"Yes Naruko" He spoke and looked at her winking before he ran forward and attacked. Naruko stood and watched, she looked up at Gaara who just stared and sighed watching the lion who returned to her side; he had blood dripping from his mouth and claws. "Is that everything I was needed for?"

"Yes thankyou" She grinned, the lion turned into the white light and returned into the tag.

Gaara stood and smirked widely "This will be fun having her" He spoke laughing softly.

* * *

**Be please when you review please. Thanks. **


	8. Undercover

**MALE HINATA IS KNOWN AS HIN AND ITS FEMALE NARUTO WHICH IS NARUKO. Just a little foot note.**

This is a an AU universe. Sorry if you didnt guess or anything. Tailed beasts dont exist sorry. Erm...please tell me what you think now idk if you think ive fucked it up doing this or not.

* * *

Hin and Sasuke walked down the path, knowing because they were on foot it would take two days until they got there, both wore green back packs full of food, and a one man tent. Sasuke was wearing cream like trousers which hung just under his knees with black sandals, his shirt was a slightly darker colour and around his neck a long brown scarf wrapped around him, if it wasn't draped around his upper body it would have easily touched the floor. Sasuke smiled and looked over his shoulder the brown tabby was asleep on top of the bag purring. Hin smiled warmly "I wonder what Naruko is doing right now" He asked the Uchiha who shrugged.

"I don't know, well its getting dark so eating...which remind me Hin lets sit down and have something to eat" He smiled and stopped kneeing on the floor he pulled his scarf off and laid it on the ground before pushing the cat off the bag and pulled some vegetables out with some meat and even a small pan. Hin, who was still stood raised an eyebrow before placing his bag down.

"I will quickly get some sticks for the fire" He sighed walking into the forest to find some. Sasuke grinned and with a packed knife began to cut the veggies and place them into the pot. With his water bottle he poured the clean water into it and carried on adding the ingredients for the soup. With Hin's return they lit the fire and placed the pan over it and waited for it to boil. Shima laid near the fire to warm as the night air began to make them shiver, Hin pulled his scarf over his entire body hoping this would keep him warmer.

* * *

Naruko was standing on the balcony of her room and sighed looking around the sun had set leaving the sky a warm looking red, she smiled softly looking across the buildings of those living around the area, taking grasped of her necklace in her right hand she grinned softly. "I've grown up a lot over these few months..." She smiled, telling herself. "I want to travel the world though, seeing places I wouldn't see on a normal bases."

Gaara was peering through her door blinking with thought and smirked to himself before pushing it open and walked in. He wore the long sand coloured robes without his gourd for once and stood looking at her. "Naruko" He spoke up clearing his throat. She turned around and smiled slightly at the sight of the young Kage.

"Yes Gaara-Sama?" She asked watching him blinking her large blue eyes which gleamed. He smiled but only slightly,

"Naruko. I want to go for a walk and as my new bodyguard you have to come with me" He ordered, but was looking away from her. She blinked and sighed only slightly and nodded. She was still wearing mini shorts with a weapon pouch tied to her upper left thigh, her tank top hung over her chest and was held in place by a belt around her stomach. Naruko walked over to him and nodded

"Ok lets go" She laughed and ruffled his hair giggling as she left, his eyes shot daggers but he followed after her anyway.

They left the building and walked along the pavement towards the town, Gaara looked around walking next to the blonde teenage girl. "How old are you Naruko?" Gaara asked

"A kid is asking me that?" She scoffed, "I'm 16 soon to be 17 in October" She said and glanced at him. "What about you?"

"I'm 15" He said "16 in January so I'm not really a child" He said looking up at her smirking widely. Naruko blinked stopping and chuckled hand on her chin studying him.

"You don't look like it I mean I'm sorry but you are too small to be 16" She laughed. He glared at her frowning, "And where are your eyebrows as well sorry but come on everyone has them. Maybe Rock-Lee took yours" She joked and carried on walking. Gaara sighed and followed after the blonde,

"Don't be such a bitch you blonde bimbo" He growled under his breath, flicking his red hair from out of his eyes. She paused and turned eyes now burning with anger; she grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and picked him up.

"What did you just call me?" She shouted in his face, "I don't care if you are the Kazekage you are just a spoilt brat" She snapped before dropping him to the ground and began to run back towards the house she wanted to find the scroll and leave.

* * *

Sasuke and Hin had walked through the night and had even been given a lift in a carriage meaning by the next day they had arrived into the village and were looking around the dusty sand covered homes, hoping off the coach they began to make their way through the streets blinking. Shima walked besides them looking around whiskers twitching and looked up at the two humans before meowing; Sasuke sighed and bent down picking his pet up and looked around. "Which way now?"

Hin glanced about and pointed up a street, "Look that's the Kazekage's place so Naruko is somewhere in there so providing we hide around the town we will find them" Hin said with a faint smile but before they could move anymore they heard a crowd coming their way, "Come on Sasuke we need to hide I mean look at us we don't fit in yet" He said grabbing his hand and pulled him into an alleyway to watch the mob of people with their heads slightly poking around the corner they watched as they walked passed some were talking about an execution, others spoke about treason and then some were saying in this day and age this shouldn't be happening. Both glanced at one another and nodded opening the bags they wrapped themselves up in the long scarves and nodded before melting into the group of people with Shima stalking behind them.

The mob had finally stopped outside the Kazekage's home and in front of them was a metal fence, to stop the crowd pushing forward to get a better look, and then a pole with a groove in the earth for the person to stand, Sasuke blinked and lent into Hin "I'm hoping this has nothing to do with Naruko" He whispered "But just in case me and Shima will go look for her ok?"

Hin nodded "Ok be careful though"

"I will be" He said and ran off with Shima bouncing off after him; Hin blinked watching him leave and clench his fists before looking back up listening to the mutters of the crowd. It was meant to start at noon and it was half eleven meaning Sasuke had half an hour to find Naruko and make sure she was ok.

* * *

Naruko was pacing in a cell her hands were chained behind her back so that she couldn't reach her dog tag, she groaned heavily and sat against the wall and just looked up at the bars which stopped her escaping. There were other people in the cells down and across from her but she couldn't do anything but sit and wait for someone to either break her out (which wasn't going to happen) or she broke out herself. Her blue eyes scanned the floor, roof and even the walls she wanted to escape and it was annoying her, unsure of what is going to happen. Suddenly a figure was standing by the door but she didn't hope of it being someone to help when she saw the red hair and green eyes, "Naruko you are such an idiot, you forget that I am the head of the village and I can get anyone killed" He laughed smirking she blinked and walked over to him leaning into the bars causing her chest to push up making her boobs look bigger.

"Well I'm not afraid of death Gaara" She spoke softly and smiled "You are just a spoilt brat, I earned everything in my life but you just got it handed on a silver plate...you needed a dose of the real life and I will die saying that. To rule over a village you need to know how to live as a ninja but you haven't you were born into the luxury life. You're not even 16 but you think you know, you think killing me will stop it. It won't. The underground will carry on speaking and will up rise against you one day unless you change your ways" She smirked before backing away and turned away from him smiling.

Gaara stood just looking at her and then looked away before walking off sighing heavily, eyes fixed on the ground while the words buzzed around his head. He walked up the stone staircase and disappeared from everyone's sight.

Sasuke spotted the young teenager leaving the door and blinked with a smile and moved silently towards it and opened it with one glance around he slipped in and snuck down the staircase; all the while his cat followed loyally. His dark eyes looked around as he stepped along the cold and narrow corridor, "Naruko?" He called out while Shima ran forwards mewling and then stopped slipping through the bars of one. With a grin Sasuke rushed over and looked in, "Naruko you're ok" He smiled happily. The blonde turned to look at him and grinned showing her teeth while Shima stood purring around her legs and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Sasuke oh I am so happy to see you" She spoke standing happily and picked up the cat and walked over to the bars, "Wanna break me free?" She asked. He nodded and placed his hands the lock and with a burst of light he had quickly melted through the metal and calmly opened the gate for her. Gratefully she walked out and nodded before running in the opposite direction "Sasuke I gotta get something from his home first then we can leave" She called over her shoulder, Shima had jumped from her arms and was now padding by Sasuke's side as he followed her without a word.

They unlocked the door and barged into the mansion looking around; with a smile Naruko grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him along knowing the way and where she had to go. "Naruko why are we in here?"

"I just need to grab a scroll the Hokage wants me to get back. Once I have it we can leave" She grinned and stopped hearing voices; poking her head around she watched as two guards went around the corner and she led him down the way with a smile. Finally after several staircases and some narrow shaves she kicked the door in and walked into the office seeing the scroll and walked over picking it up and held it out to Sasuke. "Hide this please" She begged. With a nod he opened his bag and placed it inside with some explosion tags and other scrolls,

"Right now let's get going" Sasuke said and took her hand before jumping out of the window but Naruko couldn't help but scream as Shima dug his claws in; Sasuke laughed holding his dog tag and just like when she had called for the thing within a bright light shone and a large bird exploded catching them. She gasped looking around with a smile as Sasuke stirred it to find Hin.

* * *

**Be please when you review please. Thanks. **


	9. Has she?

**MALE HINATA IS KNOWN AS HIN AND ITS FEMALE NARUTO WHICH IS NARUKO. Just a little foot note.**

This is a an AU universe. Sorry if you didnt guess or anything. Tailed beasts dont exist sorry. Erm...please tell me what you think now idk if you think ive fucked it up doing this or not.

* * *

"So Hin where do you sit on the talk of sex?" Naruto asked, she had pinned her fringe down while tying the rest of it into a tight bun, they had flown back towards their home village but while not being there, Naruko had changed the topic to sex. Hin blinked looking at her and sighed shaking his head,

"I don't believe you Naruko, why would you ask this" He questioned curiously while trying to steer the conversation away from himself. "What about you Uchiha?"

"Me? Well if I'm in a long term relationship and we know we are gonna marry I would but not before. Not until I knew we were gonna be together forever...how do I know I know I would be a one night stand?" Sasuke smiled. He was sitting crossed legged on the back of the large bird, Hin smiled with a slight blush.

"I kinda hate talking about sex...it really embarrasses me" Hin mumbled. Sasuke laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder; Naruko blushed as well covering her mouth with her left hand.

"Hin... that is kinda cute" She laughed sitting with her knees to her chest causing it to be compressed and thus increased her cleavage size; Hin glanced over and blushed some more and coughed slightly.

"Why is it cute? I just don't like it... I want to be married before I ever have sex" He added. Naruko blinked her large blue eyes and laughed some more.

"Really? I think that's even cuter"

"Why have you ever had sex?" Sasuke said leaning in with his hand on his chin with a curious look about him,

"A woman never tells" She spoke tapping her nose and noticed at the bird had landed she slid off its back and winked, "I best run this scroll to the Hokage see you in a bit" She waved before running off. Sasuke and Hin glanced at each other with raised eyebrows wondering and if so-who?

* * *

"Right operation slut starts now" Sasuke spoke looking at the watch, Hin blinked his soft white eyes and shook his head, Neji, Kiba and Itachi were sat on some rocks staring at Sasuke with slight shock.

"Slut? Really you can't call her a slut till you have proved she has slept with someone" Kiba spoke waving his arm in the air. Shima, who was on Sasuke's shoulder hissed softly but Akamaru simply barked and then the chorus of animals started up. two cats VS one dog, it was apparent that the two cat would win. Hakujin jumped onto the dog's head and then fur began to fly into the air, Itachi shivered slightly and grabbed his cat at arm's length.

"Right what do you want us to do?" Itachi asked his younger brother all the while Kiba was stroking his partner trying to stare down the cat.

"Follow her, see what she does. If she meets up with any guys that sort of stuff and when we think she's gonna do something we all jump in" He smiled. Hin shook his head.

"So many holes in this plan of yours"

"Maybe so Hin but it is of interest. I wonder if any of the other girls are still virgins." He stated. The boys stood in the silence deep in thought before they all clicked their fingers.

"Sakura" All said and laughed.

"I think they all are to be honest" Hin sighed standing up and began to walk away waving over his shoulder. "See you in a bit, I ain't getting involved with this" He shouted and left the small group.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, ok Itachi you keep an eye out around school, Kiba you take North, Neji you take South and I will cover East and West" He spoke and clapped his hands. "Break" He shouted. All of them fled into their directions in search for the blonde haired seductress.

* * *

Naruko was standing with Sakura and Ino looking into a cloth shop window, earlier she had ran off home to change her clothes so now she wore a crimped short blue skirt with a white top and a jacket tied around her waist. Sakura smiled looking at the tops in the window sighing, "If only I could pay for it" She muttered, "But lately our team is just so not bothered with working. It's doing my head in. Being poor" She said folding her arms and began to walk away. Ino laughed and followed with Naruko in hot pursuit

"Don't be so mopey, it could be worse. You could not even be a ninja and be poor"

"I guess you're right Ino"

"I always am" She winked. Sakura and Ino laughed, Kiba blinked looking around the corner and nodded to his dog, walking around the corner with his hands behind his back they strolled past, taking large steps and with their eyes closed. Naruko stopped holding a bag in both hands and watched as Kiba walked into lamp post and his dog into a wall; both collapsed and fell to the ground groaning. She rolled her eyes and chased after her friends telling them what she just saw.

Kiba opened his eyes and placed his hand to his head "Well that hurt like hell" He spoke and looked at the white companion who nodded with agreement before rolling over and stood up. Kiba sighed and sat up looking over his shoulder. "So far Akamaru nothing which would say she's done anything" The brown haired male spoke.

Itachi stood in his office looking through some of the test papers which the class had done about a month ago and he forgot to hand them out, glancing up he spotted the girls from his window and blinked sighing. "I don't get why I got dragged into his Hakujin" He spoke.

_Meow_ was the reply from the cat which was sat on the windowsill and watched as the group of girls met up with a guy. He looked out of the window with a raised eyebrow and smiled slightly, "Oh Shikamaru you little pimp" He laughed to himself and shook his head smirking. "Well this will be interesting to see what happens from here" He muttered to himself and lent again the panel of glass with his head on his arm, the girls stood speaking to him before the extra person began to walk off with them back towards the town, he walked in the middle of the girls smiling and talking about something.

Naruko smiled looking at Shikamaru as they walked, "So when you next working?" She asked softly, he blinked his dark eyes and shrugged his loose shoulders.

"I think it could be the day after tomorrow, I don't know what day that this" He muttered softly.

"Great will you come shopping with me?" She asked with her wide eyes; he sighed but a vague grin grew.

"Sure Naruko" He said.

"Brilliant meet me outside the Hokage's building at 10am tomorrow ok?"

"Sure" Shikamaru sighed placing his hands into his pocket and watched as the girls ran away talking and returning back towards their homes.

Neji blinked standing behind a corner hearing it all; moving his hair over his shoulder he walked out towards the pineapple shaped hair male. "Heya Shikamaru" He called.

"Oh hey Neji... what you doing? Want to go for a drink I think I need one" He called over as he made his way over to the male. Neji blinked and thought _Yeh I bet you do need a drink_

"Sure lets go I have nothing to do" He smiled and began to walk with his long term friend.

* * *

Sitting in a low lit bar the group, minus the animals as it was a no animal bar, Sasuke was sitting drinking a soft drink while looking at the others who were all drinking sake, "So did anyone come up with anything about Naruko?"

"Nope... I walked into a lamp post and then fell asleep in an alleyway" Kiba laughed rubbing his head nervously. Neji shook his head at his friend,

"On the other hand I did" Neji muttered taking another drink, "I saw her with Shikamaru and they looked pretty friendly... in fact they are going shopping tomorrow" He added onto it blinking.

Itachi nodded, "I can agree with that, they met outside the school"

Sasuke smiled happily, "Really?... Shikamaru I'm shocked, I wouldn't have thought him" He laughed.

"I kinda saw it" Kiba muttered finishing his drink before he stood up and saluted the group, "I need to get home I will meet up with you tomorrow... if I don't sleep in" Kiba laughed and left. Neji sighed and stood up as well.

"I must get home as well."

"9am at mine don't forget"

"Yer I know" He mumbled and left, leaving the two brothers in the bar alone and together.

Itachi blinked pushing up the cat ears before he faced planted the table and groaned, the elder had drank way too much and was now drunk beyond what he would normally be. Sasuke sighed and placing his brother's arm over his shoulder he led him out with the rolling of his eyes. The two cats had been sat waiting patiently and seeing their owners jumped off the windowsill and followed them down the street. Itachi mumbled under his breath of how much he loved his brother and that when he gets a girl he can't ever let her go. Sasuke rolled his eyes sighing and just nodded his head, seeing his home he hurried the speed and kicked the door in before throwing his brother against the wall and locking the door he ran off upstairs acting like he wasn't ever with him. Itachi slept there through the night.

* * *

Next morning Fugaku found his eldest son sucking his thumb while cuddling the sandals muttering about potatoes, he rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen picking up his cup which already had a pre-made coffee in it; Sasuke was smiling drinking a fresh cup as well, "Where's Mum this morning?"

"She is still feeling slightly ill" He spoke "But more so why is your brother laid in the hallway hugging my shoes?"

"He got a bit too drunk and collapsed there. He was being dead weight and I couldn't be bothered carrying him up to his room" He muttered and took a drink, stroking Shima behind the hear listening to him purr.

"Oh right ok Sasuke" He said sitting down on a cushion and looked out of the window, "Are you off out today at all?"

"Yes I'm meeting up with Kiba and Neji" He told him before standing and placed his cup into the sink, "I best leave now; see you later" He smiled and left with cat in tow.

With meeting up with Kiba and Neji they made their way into town looking around for the twosome in hopes of finding them and thus from this they can determine if Naruko was a virgin or not. Kiba yawned widely shaking his head and dragged his feet as they walked because of being up so early.

* * *

Naruko and Shikamaru had already up and in the morning early rays were sat by the water fountain in the middle of town eating ice cream, today the blonde girl was wearing her black trousers and loose fitting white shirt with a picture of a panda head drawn onto it. She smiled almost finishing her strawberry ice cream and smiled softly, "Thankyou Shika, for coming out with me today I just knew you would have been able to help me find the perfect presents" She grinned shutting her eyes smiling. Pineapple hair blinked looking at her before looking down at his cone and smiled warmly,

"Oh nothing to worry after all you are my close friend and I wanted to help you out" He said softly looking at her bags on the floor. Naruko smiled and leant over and kissed his cheek, a bright blush burst across his face.

"HA I KNEW IT!" Sasuke called jumping down from a roof laughing while pointing at the couple, Naruko blinked looking at him slightly confused

"Hiya Sasuke..." She smiled standing up and bent down rustling around in the bag

Kiba and Neji walked out hands in pockets looking at the blonde; the large dog bounded after its master and made his way over to Naruko and licked her cheek; with a laugh she patted his head and pulled a bright and shiny collar out. "Here Akamaru I found this really pretty collar for you. Look it's got studs on" She told the dog and put it around the dog's neck. Kiba blinked curious and walked over,

"Hey what's with all the gifts?"

"Oh me and Shika went shopping for gifts... I'm really grateful for all my friends but I didn't know what to get you all that's why he came with me. To help me find presents for you all" She explained and handed Kiba a necklace with a tooth on it, she smiled and then passed Neji some candles, "I thought you would like to light them when you meditate" She explained with a smile and then looked at Sasuke, walking over to him she pulled out a long sleeved shirt, which was neatly folded. "I got you this because I thought it suited you. And also to answer your question. I am a virgin" She smiled and took Shikamaru by the hand giggling. He opened the shirt and growled.

"Naruko!" He yelled.

The shirt read _Keep Calm and Have Sex With Me_ while the background picture was of the young Uchiha.

* * *

**Be please when you review please. Thanks. **


End file.
